In many electronics systems different components of the system operate in response to different clock signals because the different components are capable of operating at different frequencies. For example, in a computer system the bus connecting the processor with other components, such as memory, I/O devices, etc., may operate at one frequency while the processor operates at a higher frequency.
Such a system allows components of the system to be designed and built without regard to the operating frequencies of the other components. Thus, components that are capable of operating at high frequencies may do so without being slowed down by working with a slower component.
Intercommunication between components, however, must be coordinated such that data is available at known times so that the data may be sampled on appropriate clock transitions in both the higher frequency and the lower frequency components. Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for communicating signals between circuits operating at different clock frequencies.